


The Title Should Be Obvious

by Lexigent



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Kate's three-month anniversary.<br/>For the prompt "dancing, 60s music, Berlin".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Title Should Be Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/gifts).



A week passed between America telling Kate that maybe she wasn't as straight as she'd thought and Kate asking her out on their first date.

Three months later, Kate found herself in a situation that was definitely more than team-mates and involved more skin contact than the closeness of friends, but which she still hesitated to call a relationship. It was, she thought as she adjusted her earrings, the most stability she was likely to experience while she was also a superheroine, and so she might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

She could feel her heart beating in her throat as she heard the doorbell. She rushed down the stairs, lifting the hem of her dress to avoid tripping on it, a box under her right arm.

America looked her up and down appreciatively and pulled her in for a quick kiss in the doorframe. "You look like a million bucks, princess."

Kate curled a corner of her mouth up. "Don't try so hard."

"I mean it," America replied. She had changed out of her usual crop top and sneakers into a blue dress that complimented her eyes and, as Kate couldn't help noticing, her figure, perfectly. She held out her hand and Kate slid hers into it as she closed the door behind them.

Kate would usually have driven down to the restaurant, and America was not above and beyond carrying Kate while in flight, but that was an experience Kate didn't feel like repeating in a recreational context. The warm evening air draped around Kate's shoulders like a silk cape as they walked down to the subway together.

The restaurant was more upscale than their usual noodle bars and the food was great. Kate half expected an explosion to shatter the windows out front because that was what usually happened when she thought things were going well. Amazingly, the world kept from threatening to end all the way through their meal and Kate even found the leisure to admire America's star-shaped earrings and the way the blue of her dress contrasted with her skin.

Of all the dimensions that she had acess to, America had chosen to hang around this one, to be with Kate. Even though she wasn't all that fond of, as she termed it , "Earth-Earth".

When they had finished, they walked out hand in hand. When they turned the corner of the next block, America turned to Kate.

"So, princess... where do you want to go?"

Kate squeezed her hand. "As long as it's a dimension with no Earth-invading monsters or, you know, rabbits, I'm good."

America grinned widely. "Your wish is my command." A white star appeared in the air before them and America Kicked it lightly and stepped through. Kate didn't need an invitation to follow.

The edges of the star closed behind her and where there had been streets and parked cars, there was now only a wide expanse of flat land covered with some form of grass. There was a desk right to the left of her with a record player on it. Both looked entirely out of place. Kate pointed.

"Are those here on purpose?"

America nodded. "If I'm going to give you a present, might as well make the most of it."

Kate flushed suddenly. "Mac, you shouldn't have." She held out the box she'd been carrying. "Open yours first then, at least."

America kissed her as she took the box and tore away the paper. Kate bit her lip while America crouched down and set a pair of blue leather Converse on the grass. She laughed and threw her head back, and then kissed Kate again. 

"That's so you, Hawkeye. Thanks."

"Well, I thought you must go through them fast, with all that ass-kicking you do." It was like something Noh-Varr would have said and Kate regretted it the instant it left her lips, but America put the shoes back in the box and walked over to the gramophone. "My go."

Kate turned. "If this is anything that even remotely sounds like it's from the Sixties, I'm leaving you in this dimension."

America snorted. "I'm not human, princess, but I'm not tactless."

A second later, there was a pop and then a female voice over a heavy synth beat drifted over to Kate. America walked back over with a jive in her step and held out a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Kate took her hand and they started jiving to the beat of the music. It was a song Kate had heard a million times on the radio but never like this, sung by a woman and with a beat that went forward rather than stayed in one place. This way, she could almost believe it was written for her; for them. She felt her face shaping itself into a smile in spite of herself. "I really love to live beside you, baby..." America sang along, pulling Kate close. 

The song finished and America looked at her.

"You're a beautiful dancer, Kate. Happy anniversary."

Kate was still smiling. "Next we take Berlin, eh? What else is on there?"

The record clicked over to the next song.

"Well, you're gonna find out in a second."

The next song was slower and they pressed closer together. Kate felt America's lips on hers, her muscly things against hers, and thought that maybe - maybe - this was going to turn out better than the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> The record America gave to Kate is Jennifer Warnes' "Famous Blue Raincoat", and they dance to her recording (which is the first recording) of "First We Take Manhattan", like so: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0rZ2CPCYBQ


End file.
